


Experiment: Do Werewolves Have Gag-Reflex?

by craple



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Experimentation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Courfeyrac says, clears his throat. "Uh, this is the kind of thing that could get really awkward in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment: Do Werewolves Have Gag-Reflex?

**Author's Note:**

> lol, i just wanna write something hot and silly before going back to my economy + geography books. exams tomorrow but keep fit. wish me luck.

"So," Courfeyrac says, clears his throat. "Uh, this is the kind of thing that could get really awkward in the morning."

There is something Enjolras has to say to that, there really is. Like _'this is my sort-of-yes-or-not-boyfriend's first full moon with me'_ , for example, or probably start explaining the heightened senses of everything Grantaire is experiencing – but.

All Enjolras manages to say is _"hn, ah, 'Aire, no that's, ahh"_ in the most debauched way possible, what with Grantaire's tongue suddenly pressed flat against the underside of his cock, inhaling the taste of Enjolras' skin like he's intoxicated by it, like he's never tasted anything more delicious, wrapping his red, _red_ lips around the head and sucks, and Enjolras whines high in his throat, a sinful needy sound he doesn't think he can make.

"Yeah, uh, so we're just gonna. Yeah." Both Courfeyrac and Combeferre, who have been standing frozen to the spot seconds ago, start backing away really, really slowly. 

Really, _really_ slowly.

It makes Enjolras hate them a little, because the longer they stay there the more self-conscious he is about the fact that he is standing there, still in his trousers, against the wall with Grantaire's fingers curling around his knees, pulling Enjolras' legs forward as he swallows the entirety of Enjolras' cock into his mouth eagerly. Wanting Enjolras to fuck his very red, very swollen mouth, that is so wet and so hot around Enjolras' _still_ clothed cock, _and why is he even still wearing them_ , Jesus.

He unclasp the button of his trousers with shaking fingers.

Grantaire unzips the rest _with his fucking teeth_.

Enjolras makes a sound, he is aware that he is making a very not-Enjolras sound, but he cannot care less, not when Grantaire is staring at him with those impossibly enormous blue eyes, beneath his impossibly thick-black lashes. Not when Grantaire is nosing the inside of Enjolras' thigh, stubble brushing against the sensitive skin of Enjolras' cock, and Enjolras' breath hitches twice, thrice, along with the movement of his hips.

Grantaire purrs – _honest to god purrs_ – and swallows Enjolras down his throat in one go.

Another thing he should make note of for later, Enjolras thinks, as he screams and starts fucking into Grantaire's throat, screams a little louder when Grantaire sucks and hums and lets Enjolras ride his mouth and hollows the inside of his cheeks like Enjolras' cock is covered in his favourite brand of chocolate, like he wants Enjolras to use his mouth as he pleases; werewolves don't have gag-reflex, because he's positive it's not a Grantaire-sort-of-thing, which means Grantaire is halfway through the transformation, and that's –

Enjolras' eloquence and coherency are lost as Grantaire moans obscenely hot around his cock, his tongue doing things that should not be legal as his nails lengthen, scratching the inside of Enjolras' thighs; teeth scraping slightly against the skin of Enjolras' cock.

Although he highly doubts he'll remember any of this in the morning, if Grantaire keeps this up, Enjolras stubbornly reaches for his phone on the nightstand and sends a quick report of his experiment to Joly.

Grantaire will be proud.

Joly very much isn't.


End file.
